


The Back Up Plan

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 10 year plan, Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Pierre and Max find out about the back up plan. If Brendon and Daniel aren't in a relationship by 30 they're going to get together. Together the pair will do whatever it takes to stop that from happening.





	The Back Up Plan

It's all thanks to Valtteri in Monaco that Max finds out about this in the first place. It's Daniel's birthday weekend and as such he's unsurprised to find the Finn in the Motor home wishing Dan a happy birthday as he walks in. He mostly ignores their conversation as he gets ready for the afternoon but he can't help but overhear some of what is said as he's getting sorted.

"So do you and Brendon still have that plan then? It's not long until you're thirty."

At this point Max is getting somewhat intrigued but then he hears Daniel laugh, which is a noise that could draw him to any conversation.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," is the reply. "You're right we're both still single and it's only a year for both of us." 

"At least if you're both single by then it would be alright being stuck together. Brendon's much better looking than he used to be, I don't know about you though."

Both are laughing at this point and each makes a few more jokes about how they all used to look back in the day. Eventually Valtteri congratulates Daniel again before leaving the Red Bull area of the paddock.

After listening in to all of this Max is beyond confused. He quickly sends a text and rushes off, knowing exactly who he needs to speak to about all of this. Soon he gets to the McLaren Motor home. Having received a quick reply he's able to find Pierre hanging around in Stoffel's driver room, rather than having to rush around the whole paddock frantically to find him. Seeing the look on his face, he's ushered into the room and Pierre asks him what's wrong.

He explains everything he overheard and while Pierre looks as confused and upset as he is, he looks over to find Stoffel is nodding understandingly. 

"I saw a film about this."

The twin bemused looks he receives prompts Stoffel to carry on.

"The 10 year plan, I watched it with Nando and Jens. It's about these two guys who agree to being together if they don't find anyone in a set amount of time. They go looking for other people just before the time is up but fall for each other in the end."

Pierre and Max sit minds turning at that explanation. It's a lot too take in. Stupidly there's only one thing Pierre can think of to say in reply.

"You watched a rom com with them? But they're like your dad's."

Stoffel is about to protest but remembers denying they're his dad's is becoming absolutely pointless nowadays. Not to mention Fernando's room is right next to him and he could overhear this and be sad.

"Do you want my help or not?" Is all he bothers to reply.

"So you think they've based it on this film then? Knowing fine well the pair would end up together." Max asks Stoffel trying not to look as upset as he feels. 

"Probably not." He answers, pretending not to hear the sighs of relief coming from the other pair in the room.

"Me and Nando thought the film was stupid but Jens tried to explain it. Apparently it's a popular thing, kids do it all the time, saying that they'll get together by a certain age if they're single. Although I think normally is just meant to be a joke. Maybe an English speaking thing I don't know. I could ask."

A loud no is blurted loudly in two distinct accents at that. It's not long after that they hear a loud banging on the door before Fernando bursts in to check that they're alright. 

The three, suitably chastised all nod and mumble in affirmation. Soon after Pierre and Max make their excuses to leave, the spaniard still busy fussing over Stoffel. 

{}

The race is done and Max couldn't be happier for Daniel, he deserves it this weekend more than ever. Between Dan's finish and the fact it's his birthday weekend, the two team mates are very excited for the Red Bull/ Toro Rosso celebrations, Max is just glad to have qualification and everything else behind him. Unfortunately it's a very different mood for the Toro boys. Brendon is incredibly disappointed after a crash out that wasn't even remotely his fault. Pierre feels dreadful about how his team mates luck has been going this season. The Frenchman feels torn between defence for his friend Charles and anger for what he did to his, well Brendon.

The New Zealander is not one to let misfortune get the best of him so all four are at the celebrations. Watching Brendon pull the Aussie into a tight hug and wish him a happy birthday before congratulating him on the race, the younger two have to walk away to go and get some drinks. Seeing their older team mates laughing and dancing together the two realise they have to act. They would both do anything to stop the two from dating. Contemplating their feelings it's not long before they decide that they have to so something. There's only one year to do it in.

While it's easy enough to do that, the two struggle to set about making any actual plans to get together with their older team mates. Max has liked Dan for years and Pierre isn't much better with his months of pining after Brendon. Both are far too nervous to risk talking about it, fearing the loss of the close friendships that they have. Luckily it doesn't take too much contemplation before someone else comes to them to give some advice. 

It's the next race in Montreal when Max hears an unexpected knock on his door. Figuring Dan has came to pester him he opens the door eagerly and is shocked to find Mark Webber at his door with Pierre standing awkwardly behind him. As he stands at the door it dawns on Max he has answered the door in only boxers and a hoodie. He quickly ushers the pair in and rushes to put on some joggers. 

Once changed he turns around and begins to speak awkwardly. "Eh sorry about that I wasn't expecting company."

That is met with twin grins on Pierre and Mark's faces and immediately after Mark makes himself at home on Max's bed before patting the spaces on either side of him. Realising he won't say why he's hear until they do, the younger men sit down cautiously on each side both looking mildly embarrassed by the whole thing. 

"So," the Aussie starts with a grin. "I know both of you fancy a pair of blokes from down under."

The pair let out matching groans at that, both edging away from the middle of the bed slightly.

"Don't be mad about it," he says amicably, "I'm here to help."

"How do you even know?" Asks Max confused, already giving up on any pretence otherwise.

"Fernando forced it out of Stoffel, and then he told Jenson who told me obviously." He says with a grin. "That's everyone though I swear." Well I might have told DC but he doesn't have anyone to tell so."

Pierre sighs at this, he too accepting his fate. "So what is it you have to say to us then?" 

"Look obviously I know Brendon very well and between myself and DC I know Dan pretty well too. So anyway it's absolutely obvious they like you both back. I'd have to be blind not to tell you that."

"But then why won't he-" Max cuts himself off, sighing in frustration.

Mark is beginning to realise the two younger men are riddled with ridiculous self doubt over this subject so he decides to go blunt.

"You two are hot little twinks." He exclaims suddenly. When he sees Pierre blush bright red he realises he might have gone too far but there's no going back now. 

"They'll be in denial that you guys actually like them back and certainly not in a serious way, you're going to have to be far more obvious."

After getting over the sheer embarrassment over the twink comment the trio manage to talk for a while longer before they eventually thank Mark, allowing him and Pierre to leave so they can all head to bed before the race the next day.

{}

Both Pierre and Max have too get way more obvious, as in ridiculously so. It's amazing how many flirty and cheesy lines you can find to say and have someone still take it is a joke. There's only so many times you can 'accidentally' drop something and have to bend down down to pick it up before your team mates start giving you slightly concerned and red faced looks apparently. 

Many race weekends carry on like this and the summer break is fast approaching. Max and Pierre decide they have to act now if they ever will, with thoughts of the summer as an awkwardness barrier if things didn't work out as they so desperately want. They decide to go to Carlos for some more advice as he is a close friend of Max' and friends with just about everyone in the paddock. What the pair find when they go to meet him however is a whole gaggle of young drivers. Carlos lets them in sheepishly with Charles, Stoffel, Esteban and Lance all gathered in his room. 

"I thought we might need some help." Carlos says with a nervous smile.

Accepting their fate and the fact the whole paddock already knows about their crushes anyway they decide to accept the help that is being offered.

There's a whole lot of suggestions thrown around that night, grand gestures, dramatic confessions, just kissing them for gods sake. After a lot of talking Pierre is pretty surprised to find it's actually Esteban who gives the best suggestion.

"Pretend to be dating." He says with a shrug. "If they really like you then they're going to get super jealous over it." 

This idea comes with a lot of protest from the other drivers but Max and Pierre find themselves agreeing. They feel they've tried the obvious approach already and it hasn't worked and so a plan is formed. 

The four frequently meet up for a night to hang out on the weekend of races so on the Thursday night in Hungary they make sure and do just that. They also make sure that it'll be held in Daniel's room. Knowing that Brendon is always on time the pair only have to knock a couple minutes after the agreed meeting time. 

Dan greets the two youngsters before heading back into the room. Luckily things are going according to plan. Brendon is sitting in his usual place in the rooms armchair. Daniel is already heading over to flop on the large bed. Rather than the usual of Max flopping next to him and Pierre lounging about on the floor however, Max leaves plenty of space on the bed so that Pierre can cuddle in next to him. The pair are already getting confused glances but they carry on the conversation like a normal night. Eventually the older pair get used to the new development and they're back to chatting like normal. Pierre and Max give each other a glance and decide they need to keep going. After making eye contact Pierre leans into Max's ear to whisper gently.

"Laugh like I've just said something really cute to you." 

Max giggles while Pierre is still leaned in and grabs the Frenchman's hand before squeezing it quickly. He feels ridiculous but the rapid exchange of eye contact between Dan and Brendon means it must be doing something. Taking the hand squeeze as permission Pierre leans in again but this time he kisses Max's cheek, suggestively close to his lips. 

There's a loud scraping sound as Brendon stands suddenly, his chair scraping against the chair. He mutters some illegible excuse before storming out angrily. Dan himself looks a mixture between angry and worried and suggests that the two younger men head out so he can go and check on his friend. Pierre stands up before rushing to the door objecting.

"I'll go see him now, you two talk," staring at Max as he says this he waits on a nod of agreement and upon receiving this, runs off before Daniel can begin to protest. The door slams as Pierre leaves and it makes the remaining pair jump despite them waiting on it happening. 

Just as Max is about to start talking, Daniel gets there ahead of him. "You could have just told me about you and Pierre mate. You didn't need to do that." 

Watching the older man rake his fingers through his curls as he talks Max doesn't know what to say. For the first time in these past few months he realises that truth is probably the way to go.

"Me and Pierre aren't a thing okay. I just wanted to make you jealous and him Brendon. We just, we tried before not like that, but it was just like you didn't see me okay. That was the last resort."

"You, like me." Dan says slowly and he watches as Max nods at him a bit frantically. 

Unbelievably nervous Max manages to miss the flood of relief that washes over Daniel's face so he's pretty shocked when he feels Dan grab his arm and haul him into a kiss. The pair kiss frantically both still in mixes of shock and relief. 

When they have to pause for breath, Max asks the all important question. "So you're not going to need to get with Brendon now right?" 

Daniel replies with a no, laughing at the thought of it. He kisses Max again but can't help but wonder where the hell that idea came from. 

{}

Pierre is breathing heavily by the time he gets outside of Brendon's room and still the other man has made it there before him. Trying to catch his breath, he knocks on the door loudly. A minute or so later, the kiwi answers the door. When Brendon opens the door his eyes are red rimmed and guilt claws at Pierre's chest. 

"Can I come in and speak to you, please." Brendon hesitates for a moment but opens the door just wide enough to let his team mate in.

When they are both in the room with the door closed, there is almost a stand off where neither is willing to speak. 

Eventually both try to speak at once but Brendon gets in there first. "I thought we were friends, that you would talk to me about things." 

 

Pierre feels his heart aching at that and he shuffles on his feet nervously. 

"I like you Brendon. I like you so much, Max is my friend nothing more."

"Then what was all that?" 

"It's not just me to you Bren, Max likes Dan as well. We were just being stupid really we've tried to see if either of you like us or something but it wasn't working. It was stupid but we wanted to be obvious."

Brendon lets out a watery chuckle at that. "Talking would be obvious Pierre, I think we're a bit old for games."

"So you could have spoken to me?" Pierre asks. "Is not exactly just me here."

The Kiwi sighs at that and steps closer, pulling the younger man into a long hug. 

Pierre relaxes into Brendon's arms and exhales a long sigh of relief. 

"So you and Daniel aren't planning on anything right?" He's not sure if the question makes any sense but he's not sure how else to ask everything he wants to know.

"Absolutely not." Brendon laughs before giving Pierre a short and gentle kiss, wondering in the back of his mind what that even means. He resolves to ask Dan about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by the 10 year plan which is a fun film. I'm sure the concept is a lot more common than English speaking countries but I guess only Jenson as a teenager was hanging out with girls and being part of these pacts idk ;D hope you all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :) also you can find me on tumblr at bannerlaufeysons


End file.
